My secret WAR
by darthkane
Summary: Have you ever fought for something that was so important the outcome would change world as we know it and what if the world knew nothing about it, or how about fighting for someone you know nothing about.


**Have you ever fought for something that was so important the outcome would change world as we know it and what if the world knew nothing about it, or how about fighting for someone you know nothing about. **

Well I am and I would risk everything to keep them both safe.

I'm asking these questions because of what happened to me and what's going to happen to you, for you to really understand what I'm talking about I must go back to the start.

My name is Dr. James Rush and I was as normal as you or anyone else, but that all change when a young lady was rushed into my emergency room, beaten within a inch or her life. You never know what the future hold and I had no idea what the significant of the girl would have on mine.

**THIS IS MY STORY.**

"What's the situation here?" I asked as I rushed beside a frantic paramedic.

"27 years old female, 4 broken ribs, fractured left arm and skull, a large metal shard in side and severe bruising on face and abdomen." the paramedic replied while we both rush down the corridor. As we entered the room I could finally see the severity of her injures, after hours of medical treatment she finally began to look better. the only thing left was to removes the large metal shard in her side, knowing it was not life threatening I braced a pair of clamps and began to grip the shard, with brute force I had managed to pull the shard out without leaving any behind.

I dropped the shard into a bowl of water as the blood began to seep off it strange marking came to sight, they looked like letters but from no language I had ever seen before. I pulled it and I could see it was some sort of blade from a knife, sharp on one side serrated on the other and it appeared to be made from silver.

Two weeks had passed and the young lady was completely fine from the moment I removed the blade piece she began to heal extremely fast, cuts and bruises heal in hours, fractures in day and the wound were the blade was took longer compared to the others. Despite her miraculous recovery she still hadn't awoken from her slumber.

June 12th the day that would change my life forever. As I entered the girls room I lifted her chart and began to skim through it, suddenly she sprang up and leaped it to the corner of the room.

"Everything's ok, my name is Dr. Rush do you know where you are?" I said as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her eyes began to scan the room and she began to breathe heavily.

"It's ok, no one can hurt you here, and you're safe." I said as I began to nudge myself towards her. She looked at my feet and began to move up my body until our eyes met I froze, I was met with an overwhelming feeling of prosperity, her eyes an intoxicating hazel seemed to glisten in the light. For some strange reason I felt happy, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's your name?" I asked without breaking eye contact.

Her soft sensual whispered. "Sophia Throp."

She stud and began to walk towards the bed without taking her eyes from mine. She sat and finally broke eye contact as reached her hand to be the blade had been, her eyes closed and as her fingers brushed up against it her hand pushed away as if it was sore to touch.

"I think you need to rest." I said as I left the room. As I play back the situation in my mind and I could never at that time explain how, 1. She healed so quickly. 2. Why I felt happy and unafraid with her. 3. And what happened to her.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I ask to two men standing in the middle of the Emergency room.

the men stood six feet tall one with long blonde hair the other short black, both wore long dark trench coats and sunglasses, the two had pins both identical and both looked very old.

"We are looking for a girl who was brought in a few weeks ago her name is Sophia Throp." The long blonde haired man said, his voice echoed in my mind as shivers shoot down my spine.

Something told me not to trust them.

"Oh I'm sorry we discharged her yesterday and unfortunately she did not leave an address."I replied. The two looked at one another and return to stare at me; they both simultaneously reached up and removed their sunglasses to reveal red eyes. At that moment my heart seemed to skip a beat, they snarled at me and one threw me across the room, I hit the notice board and then crashed to the floor taking the notice board with me. I lay there with the notice board lying across my legs with in the blink of an eye the two were standing over me, the black haired man raised his fist as I pulled the board over my head to subside the blow, his hand crash the board like and hot knife through butter. I looked up and saw large fangs; blood began to run down my face it seems the man struck my head.

Everything went dark.

I awoke, it was dark and damp, my head hurt from the blow it withstood. Where was I? How did I get here? Did does man take? And if they didn't the who did? These were just some of the questions running through my mind. Suddenly a door opened shining light on the room I was in a cellar filled with old wine barrels and wine racks, there was a rusty bed frame in the corner of the room.

"Oh good, your awake." a soft gentle voice spread through the room, the voice rang a familiar bell in my brain. Down the stairs glided a young lady in a red dress.

"Sophia, Is that you?" I asked rubbing my eye to get a clearer image.

"Yes it's me, I've brought you something to eat. I would guess you starving after what happened." she replied as she laid a food bowl on the table. The aroma of beef stew enveloped the room; my mouth began to water, because I was indeed starving. I stood up only to fall back to the ground, I was weak; Sophia helped me to the table.

"What exactly happened, and where am I?" I asked wolfing down the stew.

"While this is my family's vineyard, it's been in my family for generations. And well you met those two men in the hospital, Alistair and Larkin two idiots sent to find me and they would have if you had of told them were I was. Why is it you didn't tell them?" she said watching me eat.

"I didn't tell them because something was telling me not to trust them, and then the simple turn on me. What do you mean find you? Who is or was looking for you?" I asked.

"You see they aren't like you or me and I'm not like you or them. They are vampires, and I'm a werewolf, that's why they had red eyes and great strength.

"HA, you're joking, right?"I asked with a vague smile on my face. I could see it in her eyes the she was joking I immediately began to back away.

"Why did you bring me here? You're not going to kill me, are you?" I said huddling in the corner.

"No, no, no I just thought since you saved me, I would return the favour. I didn't account for you being out for the best part of three days." She muttered walking towards me.

"Three days oh God, everyone must be worried sick about me."I said scurrying around like a lost puppy. Only to look down and realise that I was completely naked besides and blanket wrapped around me, I closed the blanket to hide my revealing manhood. I turned and said to Sophie "eh any chance I could get a pair of pants?" with a endearing grin on my face.

"Oh" Sophie turned away. "Yes, sure I think I have some old men's clothes lying around." She said while walking up the stairs. "Please come up I'll leave them in the bathroom it's the first door on the left." Her voice echoed through the basement. I climbed the staircase and peered my head out the door to see if she was there, my heart raced as I crept to the bathroom. I rushed in and locked the door behind me, I began to breathe heavily, I picked up the clothes Sophie had left for me and put them on. A perfect fit, grey track bottoms and I long sleeved blue shirt, now my mind raced I looked around the room for something sharp, but all I could find was a hair brush, a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of aftershave. Then suddenly, success I pair of scissors, as I scanned the room I found a small window large enough to fit myself out but small enough to keep a werewolf in.

I panicked for a moment only to have my heart skip a beat when Sophie knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, everything ok in there?" she asked in a calm voice. "Yeah thanks are out in a minute." I said trying not to sound scared. Next was the tricky bit should I run or should I go out there.


End file.
